


Dancing In This World Alone

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Complicated Relationships, Dark, Drug Dealing, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I’ve been working on this for a while, Narcotics, Romance, Sexual Themes, Slow Burn, Violence, more tags will be added, strip club
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 05:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16278962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “I’m sorry I couldn’t be that someone for you”In which Shuichi Saihara is a grim and unemotional detective who is going through a recent breakup, his more than troubling roommate and a new case to work on.





	1. 400 Lux

Shuichi Saihara wasn’t the greatest man on the earth. He was constantly brooding, a jaded man was exactly what he had grown into being. 

Although he did have a heart of gold that few rarely saw. But when he would open up to people it would be beautiful sight to see. 

Shuichi was a detective. He worked his ass off in a firm in the centre of a run down city, fuelled by violence, sex, drugs and alcohol. There were bars with fights inside on every street, dealers down every alley and prostitutes on every corner. 

It was a mess but it wasn’t his responsibility to clean it up. 

If anything, he was involved in creating that mess.

A few years back he bought an apartment in an empty building or at least he thought it was. It turned out the only other person in the building lived next door to him and just so happened to be his old friend from high school, Rantaro Amami.

The two became close once again, they eventually decided to knock down the wall that divided the two apartments and live together.

Long story short, Shuichi found out that Rantaro was a drug dealer and half the apartment was now a meth lab. 

The detectives heeled clicked off of the cold stone floor as he slowly approached his apartment. He sighed at the chipped white paint on the door as he unlocked it. 

As he stepped inside, his home was completely different from what the landing of the building was like. Not gloomy and in need of some serious renovations but warm and cosy, almost bliss. 

“Welcome home, I was just making dinner” says a delicate voice from behind the kitchen counter. He recognised who it was immediately. It wasn’t the calm and smooth voice of Rantaro, but the melodic and chirpy voice of his girlfriend. 

“What time did you get home Kaede?” Shuichi said, his voice flat and could be mistaken as uncaring if she hadn’t saw his facial features soften. 

“An hour or two ago, I was actually hoping you’d be a little later so I could set a nice dinner for us but it’s fine” he chuckled dryly at her annoyance. She always complained about how there was ‘no romance’ in their relationship.

“Where’s Rantaro” his black hair swayed as he dragged himself into the other half of their apartment, checking around freshly painted walls for the man in question.

“No idea....” she sighed dejectedly. Shuichi tossed his jacket on the couch and fell back onto the stern cushioning of the sofa. He drank in the peaceful quiet. The only noise that invaded his ears was the light clanging coming from their open kitchen. 

Shuichi surveyed the ceiling as he quickly grew bored of the quiet. The chipped white paint above him was practically screaming ‘paint me’. 

After another few moments of experiencing their apartments imperfections for the one hundredth time, he decided to do his next favourite thing, annoy Kaede. 

At the start of their relationship they were head over heels for each other but now he really couldn’t care for romance anymore. 

“What do you mean there’s no romance in our relationship? What couldn’t be romantic about people who only talk twice a day, eat dinner together and have sex at least once a month” He smirked to himself as his sarcastic yet grim voice echoed through the room. 

“Know what, make your own food smartass” Kaede snarled, dropping what sounded like a piece of cutlery onto the counter. She stormed past him and into their bedroom, her golden locks bouncing furiously behind her. 

The black haired boy rolled his eyes and grunted as he stood. This was his least favourite part. He hated having to console her about every little thing, it makes him feel bad when she doesn’t even say anything back, it’s just banter right?

He opened the door and stood by the doorway, his hands stuffed in his trouser pockets. Shuichi and Kaede exchanged a long stare but to be honest he wasn’t really looking at her. He was looking at their old pictures that Kaede insisted they put on the wall.

The one in particular that he was staring at was the picture of them from the first time Kaede performed as a professional pianist. He remembers the crowd giving her a standing applause as the end. It was a good night....

“I’m sorry, I was just joking around” The blonde turned away and sat down on the bed, reluctantly, Shuichi crawled over to her and sat down. 

He slinked his arm around her waist and pulled her into a hug, he then placed a chaste kiss on her forehead and lingered for a moment. 

“I love you and I’m sorry.... I’m just really tired from work all the time” Kaede nodded and wriggled away from him, still not looking at him.

“I-..... I think I’m gonna stay at Miu’s tonight-“

“Wait, no offence, but don’t you think you’re overreacting a little bit” and for the first time in forever, a small tinge of emotion stumbled out of his mouth. 

“Shuichi....” Shuichi’s mind had all of a sudden kicked into gear. He was obviously beginning to grow apart from Kaede but he never really wanted rid of her.

“Are you bre-“ 

“No!..... no I just think I need a break....” he heard the door creak open and footsteps stumble around the carpet. 

Shuichi turned his head and saw Rantaro stammering past their door. “Why don’t we go out for dinner, let’s talk” Shuichi whispered, not wanting Rantaro to hear them.

Kaede sighed before opening her mouth to speak, but hesitated once she did. “Okay... that sounds good” she must have sensed his nervousness, whether it be from his sudden change of tone or his eyes shifting quickly back and forth. 

Shuichi smiled gently and led Kaede out of the room. “Are you guys going out?” Rantaro perked up as he struggled out of his jeans, tossing them over the couch. 

“Yeah, why?” Shuichi asked. Kaede began to awkwardly shuffle towards the door as she waved towards Rantaro. 

“Oh no reason” he said as he fiddled with his gauge piercings. Rantaro sheepishly ruffled his green, seemingly fluffy, hair before going back to wherever he was doing on his phone. 

Shuichi and Kaede silently made their way down to the car, stepping inside of it just as quietly. The quiet wasn’t the normal type of sound, it set an uncomfortable atmosphere and Kaede was sure Shuichi felt it too. 

“So where are we going?” The dark haired boy asked with a smile gracing his lips. The girl next to him cupped his cheek and he leaned into it. 

“Why don’t you smile more often?” She spoke lowly, her voice hoarse and her face twisted into suspicion.

“I don’t know really...” The blonde leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on his bottom lip. The detective softly rubbed his face against her palm before clasping his hand gently around her own. 

“After we go for dinner, are you still going to Miu’s-“

“Shuichi-“

“No, please, I need to know why you’re leaving me” they shared a exasperated sigh in unison as she pulled her hand away from him and faced forward, staring out of the windscreen.

“I don’t want to be with someone who-who never shows any emotion or-or s-someone who doesn’t give two fucks what I want!” She stumbled over her words as she poured her heart out about how she felt. 

Shuichi, ultimately, didn’t know she felt this way whatsoever. But he can’t say he was surprised that she did. 

“Kaede.... I’m sorry I couldn’t be that someone for you” he frowned and gripped onto the steering wheel, even though he wasn’t about to start driving. 

“It’s okay... you were for a while but.... you changed...” she giggled, sucking and licking her lips so her stubborn tears wouldn’t fall. 

He leaned forward and hugged her tightly, but unlike twenty minutes ago, he was willing to let go now. “I love you” he whispered with shaky breaths, a rare occurrence for a man with no emotions.

“I love you too” she said, her tears finally falling from her eyes and rolling down her cheeks. He left a kiss on her cheek as he pulled away and sat back in the drivers seat. “Do you want me to drop you off at Miu’s” he sucked his cheeks in, his cheekbones being exposed to the world as he did that.

“Y-yeah, thank you” Shuichi started up the car and drove her to her friends house, admittedly, he wasn’t happy. But neither was she. 

As soon as they got to her friend house, there was a silence between them, a comfortable one but still a silence. “I-I’ll be back to pick up my stuff tomorrow, I’ll leave my key on the counter for you” she smiled half heartedly as she left. 

All Shuichi could do was nod and smile as best he could back to her. 

When he got back to the apartment it felt... different. There was no cherry blonde to greet him when he got home and no snarky comment to shoot back to her. He felt like it hurt him more than it should’ve but a part of him knew it’d be like this. 

“Oh, hey, Shuichi!” Rantaro bounced across the room, quickly waving away the smoke from the cannabis he was smoking and opening the window wide. 

“You got anymore of that?” The dark haired boy sighed as he slouched over the kitchen counter. His shirt hanging heavy on his back. “Thought you only smoked cigarettes?” The green haired boy said in complete confusion. 

“I feel like trying something new” he laughed dryly, as he strode over to the sofa. Rantaro handed him the roll up which Shuichi quickly shoved into his mouth and lit up. He took a long drag of the joint before exhaling a large cloud of smoke from his mouth.

“Are you already high?” Shuichi raised an eyebrow as soon as he spotted the other boys pink eyes. Rantaro just smiled and continued to smoke his joint, seemingly uncaring of what anyone else thought of him. 

The Next Day

“Rantaro, Kyoko’s put me on this new case for a shooting. One of your friends got shot and is in critical condition, don’t know if you know anything but, I’m gonna swing by the apartment I won’t be back till late. Call me when you get this”

Shuichi hung up the voice mail as he skidded round a corner, his reckless driving definitely has to stop. 

As he entered the apartment he saw the green haired boy asleep on the couch, a full ashtray on the coffee table and a particular picture missing from the grey wooden shelves next to the TV.

The detective strolled into his bedroom to discover that half of the rooms belongings were missing. “She’s really gone......” he murmured to himself. He was in slight shock. He swallowed thickly and waved his hand through his hair. 

Shuichi silently crept into his office, which he kept locked at all times, the last time he left it unlocked Rantaro decided to do some ‘role play’. To say it wasn’t an enjoyable experience would be the least.

The black haired boy whipped out the file on the ‘Kokichi case’ as he was calling it. He began flicking through it. 

‘Kokichi Ouma was the victim. He had a history with crime and was under the influence of narcotics at the time of the shooting. He was in critical condition in the hospital. He had received a bullet wound to his upper right thigh and his stomach. 

‘The incident took place in the back alley behind the ‘Azure Siren’ strip club. The incident was between 1am and 2am. 

‘There are three suspects who entered the back alley before the shooting. Ryoma Hoshi, whose whereabouts are unknown and two other hooded persons whose identities are unknown because the surveillance cameras couldn’t get a clear shot of their faces. 

‘The other two persons are thought to be a man and a women from their height. One being around 6’ and the other around 5’5. ‘

Shuichi sighed as he finished reading the report. His first aim would be to question whoever works at the club. There was a good chance that one of them knew something.

He scratched his cheek and reached for his cigarette packet. He quickly lit one up and took a long and blissful drag, flicking the ash into the ceramic tray on his desk. 

Quickly flipping on his laptop, he searched for the address of the club. “An hour drive...” he grimaced. It was going to be a long night. 

Meanwhile In Miu’s House

“I dunno why you didn’t just leave his miserable ass months ago!” Miu bellowed as she aggressively folded her laundry. There was a clashing of dishes in the kitchen, coming from Kiibo washing them.

“I thought it’d get better but it didn’t” Kaede pouted as she briskly swept the floor. 

“I hope that fucking idiot Souda isn’t fucking up downstairs” She raised her voice so that the man in question would hear her. Miu ran a bar that she lived above. To say the least, she enjoyed the booze and screaming at people. 

“Screw you I’m doing fine!” Souda screamed back from downstairs. Miu cringed and finished up with her laundry before racing off downstairs. The blonde could hear a long string of insults and swears before Miu kindly asked a customer a question as if nothing had happened. 

Kiibo stretched as he walked into the living room and snatched a hoodie from the freshly laundered clothes. 

“You got in pretty late last night” Kaede smirked at the silver haired boy. Kiibo was rather short for a man. But you could clearly see that he was one when you looked at his face. It was boisterous and stern he also had small but visible muscles that surprised Kaede at first.

“Would’ve been later if Miu would’ve stopped calling me” He chuckled. “‘Kiibs baby where are you?’” Kiibo mockingly mimicked her voice as he spun around the room like a child. 

“‘Miu I don’t think I can walk. I think I’m too drunk’” Miu mimicked his voice as she walked upstairs. Miu’s hair curled and waved in various ways and positions. It was blonde but with a slight hint of ginger glazing it. 

“I better get to work before Hajime comes in and complains that we don’t do anything” He graced Miu’s lips with a long passionate kiss before hopping downstairs. “Tell him he’s an asshole when he gets here” she giggled.

“I think you and Kiibo are the ideal relationship” Kaede half smirked. The other blonde smiled and scratched the back of her neck before following Kiibo downstairs. 

Kaede took in Miu’s house once again as she stood. The walls were painted a pastel blue and the doors and furniture a light grey. As she stepped onto the landing she could see the bustling bar down below. During the day all lights were off and only sunlight splashed into the room.

But at night the red neon lights came on and the place became dark and lustful or at least that’s the mood the lights set. It was no doubt Miu’s preference. The couples bar was simply called ‘Wine’ and this was the main bar of the town. Everyone came here, it was more or less the one place where everyone had met.

Kaede caught a glimpse of Rantaro walking past the window outside. He looked high as a kite like always but, it reminded her of Shuichi. ‘How can someone change so drastically?’ She thought, she didn’t quite care at this point though. It was over. 

“Kaede, wanna do an hour or two on the bar then you can play the piano tonight if you like?” Kiibo smiled as he poured a fountain of beer into a glass and slid it over to a customer. “My answers always gonna be yes” Kaede said giddily before skipping over to take someone’s order.

1 Hour Later

The bar had emptied out for a small while and the peace was quite nice. Hajime, Kiibo and Souda were slouched in a booth while Miu sat at the bar. 

“Do you guys know there was a shooting last night?” Hajime perked up.

“Whoa seriously?!? What happened?” Souda said as he leaned over the table, attending to see more of Hajime’s newspaper. This earned a push from Hajime and a ‘screw you’ from Souda.

“Says Kokichi got shot. Isn’t he that douchey drugged up kid” Hajime furrowed his brow, his brown hair falling over his face slightly. “Thank god..-“.

“Kiibs, don’t say shit like that” the other blonde quickly retorted. “I wonder what happened though” Souda leaned on his arm and pouted. His abstract pink hair falling down the one side of his head. 

“Shuichi will probably be on that case...” Kaede thought out loud, earning a a strange glance from Miu and Kiibo. “Oh yeah you guys are dating right?” Hajime quirked an eyebrow, his face completely flat.

“No, not anymore” Kaede giggled sheepishly. “O-Oh I’m sorry-“

“No it’s okay, you didn’t know” She reassured. It was strange to be officially single. Kaede went and took her place at the piano as Miu turned on the red neon lights. “Well.... here we go” Kiibo sighed as he saw a group of people coming towards the bar. 

It had been a strange but wonderful day for Kaede. She might’ve broken up with her first serious and only relationship last night but today was good. She was with her friends, working at her favourite place and was about to play piano, the one thing she loved! 

But there was a strange emptiness that she hadn’t quite filled yet. Maybe she did miss Shuichi... just a little.


	2. Love Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi decides to look around the ‘azure siren’ in hopes of finding some evidence.
> 
> While Kaede tries to deal with her feelings in the strangest of ways.

After an hour drive in the relentless rain that had sprang out of nowhere, he’d made it to the ‘Azure Siren’. The building was dimly lit a magenta colour on the outside but he suspected that was on purpose.

He quickly parked and began to take a stroll down the back alley of the building. Whatever had went on last night had been washed away by the rain, nothing to recover. 

His damp hair stuck to him as he turned his head up to see where the cameras were located. Both cameras pointed to the outskirts of the alley, a sorry mistake. 

“You go through dark alleys often?” A feminine voice chuckled. He turned to see a girl dressed in red lingerie and a red hooded cape. She was holding a lit cigarette in her hand while the under was tucked under her arm. 

“You a cop?” She questioned with a long drag of a cigarette. “What makes you think that?” Shuichi smirked, intrigued by her questioning. The girls brown hair waved when she shifted positions on the wall she was leaning against. 

“Not many people walk around in suits and ties around here. So you’re either here to kill me or you’re a cop” she continued to smirk as she threw her now unlit cigarette into the garbage. 

“You see or hear anything that happened out here last night?” 

“How about you come inside first before you catch your death out here” she giggled “I’ll meet you round front”.

Shuichi followed her instructions and hurried to the front door. He was almost completely soaked but he still looked presentable enough or at least he hoped he did. 

As soon as he stepped through the double doors he was greeted with bright blue and magenta lights that almost blinded him at first. Even though there was so many lights the room was dark, the only places you could fully see was the stage and the bar. The music in the place was blaring but he could only assume that was for a reason. 

He found himself staring at a petite blue haired girl who was currently spinning round the pole on the stage. “That’s Sayaka on the stage, or the ‘siren’ as she’s called in here” the girl from before said as she walked towards him. 

“Why’d they call her that?” Shuichi quirked an eyebrow “‘Cause like the tale of a siren, she lures men in to a false sense of security” the girl said almost sarcastically.

“What’s you’re name?” Shuichi asked, his stoic expression returning. “Maki, but in here I’m called ‘Red’” Maki half pointed to her cape that draped over her shoulders.

“Like little red riding hood?”

“Yeah” she chuckled breathily “funny for a place that’s no where near family friendly” Shuichi chuckled at her. He was finding her amusing, which was strange for someone he just met. 

“Any chance I can ask you a few questions about what happened last ni-...” he stopped talking when a tall man with a purple goatee strolled past them, staring daggers at him as he did. “Who’s that?” Shuichi asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Maki rolled her eyes and quickly glanced back at the man who’d walked past. “My boyfriend, Kaito. He’s an asshole and no that’s not a joke”.

“Why don’t you just leave him?”

“Believe me there’s no escape. Also if you wanna talk it’s fifty bucks” she smirked. Shuichi chuckled and nodded. The brown haired girl led him to a room, hidden in the back of the club, as they were walking over the man from before, Kaito, gripped onto Maki’s arm.

“Since when do you do private dances?” He growled through his gritted teeth. His purple hair fell over his face while the rest spike and fell in random areas of his head. The man looked to be pretty well built, definitely not a person he’d like to pick a fight with. 

“Fuck off” Maki waved his arm away and continued on. Kaito walked away, clearly fuming. “Overprotective or controlling?” Shuichi asked, not impressed by Kaito’s antics. 

“Both” she seethed, an obvious anger in her tone. She pushed aside the purple curtains and stepped inside, Shuichi following quickly is she could close them again. 

“So what did you want to ask me?” The brown haired girl sat on the edge of the sofa, sighing at the bliss of being able to sit down. 

“Can you give me a full account from last night between 12am and 2am” the detective grunted as he sat down on the pink couch with her. 

“Sure. From midnight to one, me and Sayaka were on the stage. Around the time we got off which was, say ten past one. Kaito had slipped out for his break and Mahiru took the stage. Twenty minutes later we heard gun shots around the back-“

“Wait, sorry, so the gunshots were around 1.30?” 

“Yes. Anyways. We ran out the back to see what’d happened and three guys had booked it out of the alley. We call the ambulance and they appeared around 2am” Shuichi sighed at one particular implication. 

“Who was still in the building apart from you and Sayaka?” 

“Besides from Mahiru, a couple customers and our bartender Mondo... Oh.... I see what you mean”

“Do you know where Kaito was at the time?” Maki half smirked and pouted. “I honestly don’t” she chuckled. 

“You do know I might have to arrest him don’t you?” Maki nodded and tapped her nails on the arm of the sofa. Shuichi quickly checked the time on his rather expensive looking, silver watch. It read ‘08,32’. 

The black haired boy fixed his jacket as he stood and smiled gently at Maki. “I know you’ve got a boyfriend, but he sound like an ass, any chance you’d like to go for a drink?” Shuichi was taken aback by himself.

‘What the hell am I doing?’ He thought. He’d just broke up with Kaede, what’d she do if she found out he was more than just hitting on another girl, one that had already was dating someone. 

“I’m not gonna lie, I didn’t think a guy like you was single” she grinned and looked away, a small blush appearing on her cheeks. 

“Uh... well only recently. Also I don’t usually do spur of the moment things like this...” he sounded like a complete douche and he knew it. 

Maki sighed and giggled a little. “How about you give me your number and I’ll call you?” Shuichi continued to smile and whipped out a pen and a small bit of paper that had been tucked away in his jacket pocket. 

He jogged down his number and handed it to her as he nervously ran his fingers through his hair. “I’ll probably be seeing you again soon anyway. Your account is gonna be more than useful” he bragged as he pulled an 100 dollar bill from his pocket and handed it to her.

“You know the price is only fifty right?” She raised an eyebrow at his strange charity. “It’s all I had on me, plus I did question you” he chuckled. Shuichi and Maki left the small room and parted ways as she made her way onto the stage. 

His black hair had been lit up a navy blue from the lights above him. He found himself watching Maki spin around the pole, he’d never actually been to a strip Club before, even though the city was full of them. The way she spun around and slid up and down it was.... sexy? Lustful? Possibly even graceful? 

Why was he thinking like this about someone he’d just met? “Ugh, I need a fucking drink” he grumbled to himself and strode over to the bar. The man was tall and even more muscular than Kaito.

“What do you want?” The man said as he spread his palms on the counter. “Scotch on the rocks, keep the change” the bartender smirked as Shuichi slapped a ten dollar bill onto the counter. 

His drink was served quickly which he downed and leaned against the bar afterwards. “I see you’ve met Maki” the taller man said, his pompadour fuzzy and flailing in the air. “If you can somehow pry her away from Kaito, you’d earn a thanks from me” the guy, who he could only assume was Mondo, growled. 

“Is he really that bad?” The detective asked with a genuinely concerned look on his face. “He can be nice but ever since- wait are you a cop?” The mans face changed to one of both confusion and realisation. 

“Yeah, I’m looking into the shooting last night. Do you know anything?” Mondo scratched the back of his head, his muscles flexing as he did.

“By the time we rushed out there the fuckers had bolted and little guy who got blasted was on the floor bleeding out. But in all honesty, if you think it was Kaito, I’d reconsider. The guy might be a hothead and think he’s a hardass but he’s a fucking pussy” 

Shuichi furrowed his brow and chuckled loudly “What makes you say that?”

“The dick called my boyfriend a faggot and expects me to not to beat the shit out of him?!?” The brute of a boy held his fist in the air, an intense anger in his eyes. 

The black haired boy laughed and shook his head. “Sounds like he deserved it. Anyways, thanks for the info. I’ll put it to good use” 

“I’m sure you will” Shuichi heard him say as he walked away. He stole a glance at the stage and caught Maki looking at him, as she hung upside down from the pole he could see a clear smile painted on her face, he couldn’t help but return the gesture. 

The black haired boy saw another dancer up ahead of him. The girl had short red hair and was quite petite. “Excuse me, are you Mahiru?” He spoke softly as to not startle her.

“Yes, and you are?” She said in a more harsh tone than he would’ve liked. “I’m Shuichi, I’m a detective. Would it be okay if I asked you a few questions about last night?” The girl nodded and crossed her arms.

“Last night we heard gun shots. I don’t remember what time it was but I was dancing when it happened. Sayaka, Maki and Mondo rushed outside then we called the ambulance” that confirmed Maki’s story at least. 

“Thank you for your time. Believe me it’ll be a great help” The girl nodded again and he walked away. As he was leaving the building he was passed by Kaito who stared daggers at him like he had before.

Shuichi slumped in his car, the rain battering off the windows as he sat there. There was a soft chap on the window across from him. He pressed the button and the window fell a few inches, revealing Kaito, completely soaked from the rain.

“I’m guessing Maki’s already slandered me right?” He smiled almost sarcastically.

“No, she only mentioned who you were” Shuichi lied, for a good cause of course.

“Hah.... that makes a change. But next time, do me a favour and don’t hit on her” Shuichi slowly began to put the window back up and started the car. 

The drive home was strange to say the least. There was so much going through his head, he honestly couldn’t keep up with himself anymore. Shuichi’s life has taken a complete change in direction from last night. Maybe he’ll talk to Rantaro when he gets home.

Meanwhile in Miu’s bar

“KIIBO WHERE THE FUCK’S LEON, AGAIN?!?” Miu screamed upstairs to Kiibo. Kaede had been playing the piano for an hour or so, there was barely any customers around. “How am I supposed to know? Call him” Kiibo said cheekily as he walked past her. 

“Speak of the devil and he might appear” A tall, rather... punk? Looking man walked in. His ginger hair gelled and sticking out from all ends. His goatee had a small brace around it, and he had one ear covered in piercings. 

“You’re fucking late. Where were you yesterday?” Miu cringed, that girl was always angry...

“Give me a break, I was just taking some time off” The boy made a duck face and scratched his head vigorously. “Hey did you guys hear about Kokichi? Apparently it was Ryoma and a couple guys that got him, he owed money or someth-“

“Leon get behind the fucking bar” Kiibo scowled as he washed the tables. “Ugh, you’re so hot when you’re mad” Miu leaned on her hand and stared at the silver haired boy dreamily. 

Kaede, Hajime and Souda exchanged a uncomfortable glance. “You do know we’re sitting here don’t you?” Miu tapped her acrylic nails on the bar, unsure of how to respond. 

“Screw it, close up shop and let’s get wasted. We’re not opened tomorrow anyway” she sighed and stretched her arms out across the counter. 

“Would it be okay if I invited a couple people over?” Hajime asked, his legs draping over the table. “Sure, let’s get this party started” she sang as she turned on her speakers and began to play random dance music. 

The other blonde grabbed a bottle of champagne from behind the bar and attempted to open it, only for Kiibo to grab the bottle from behind her. 

“Wah!? Let go fucker I can open it” she squealed.

“No you can’t” The two laughed as they play fought over the bottle until they eventually got the cork off and Miu sat it on a table before they spilled it. 

‘Cute’ Kaede thought as she sat down next to Hajime. “Fuyuhiko and Rantaro are coming over” He announced. A tight knot formed in Kaede’s throat. 

Kiibo walked through to the bathroom, Leon followed after him for some reason. Suspicious. “I’m gonna go get something to eat real quick” Kaede smiled and walked in that direction. The bathroom was right next to the stairs so it wouldn’t look like she was prying (even though she was).

“I know you were at azure last night, what were you doing there?” She heard Kiibo pressure Leon.

“Like I said I-I just went and met up with Kaito and we got a couple drinks and-and-and I went home after that” 

“So you got Kaito outside azure-“

“Yeahyeah ‘cause he works there” 

“You’re such a spazz. You’re gonna get caught” Kiibo sighed and Kaede heard footsteps inside. She quickly but silently sprang upstairs so she wouldn’t get caught.

Kaede couldn’t believe it. Had Leon shot that boy? Should she tell Shuichi? Jesus what should she do...

The blonde grabbed her jacket and her handbag before rushing downstairs. “Where are you going?” Miu questioned with Kiibo gripping onto her waist, his head tucked in the small crevice between her shoulder and neck. 

“I’m gonna go get some food, do you guys want anything” everyone shook their heads so Kaede just smiled and left in a hurry. 

The blonde rushed through the rain to a nearby pizza shop. It was cheap and nearby, she actually came here regularly if she was hungry and didn’t want to make food. 

“Oh hey, Kaede!” She heard a familiar voice call out. She turned around to see her green haired stoner friend, Rantaro.

She sighed a long sigh of relief “Oh thank god” Rantaro quirked and eyebrow and chuckled as he walked towards her.

“Sorry about you and Shuichi-“

“Oh no it’s fine don’t worry. I’m just happy to see a close friend who isn’t Miu or Kiibo” She smiled sheepishly and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. 

Rantaro chuckled and shook his head. He held his car keys out to her unexpectedly. “Take my keys, get in the car and I’ll get us a pizza. Deal?” 

“Deal” she beamed and skipped out to the car. She opened the door and sat in the car. The blonde stole a quick glance at him and giggled to herself. He didn’t get enough credit for how nice of a guy he was. People just saw the ‘drug dealer’ label and assume the worst.

Around ten minutes later Rantaro returned with a large box of pizza and two sodas. He slotted them wherever he could fit them before slouching in the seat. 

“The hell’d that rain come from huh?” He chuckled awkwardly. “I’m gonna park us in the supermarket car park, that okay?” Kaede nodded and took a sip of the cold soda that he’d bought for her.

Moment later she found herself in Rantaro’s car and parked in front of a supermarket. “So what’s wrong with you, you looked like you were having a breakdown” he smiled half heartedly as he popped open the lid to the box and took a slice out.

“Yeah well... I don’t know. I just overheard something shady and I don’t know if Shuichi could use it, that’s if he’s even on that case-“

“The guy who shot Kokichi?” 

“Yeah.... is he on that case?” 

“Yeah, he went to azure earlier. In fact he should be back right about now” Kaede sighed. She knew he’d be on that case.

“Maybe I should call him and tell him about what I heard....”

“I’m sure whatever you heard, he’s already found out. He’s a smart guy” Rantaro beamed, his smile as wide and gleaming as ever. Kaede felt relaxed and at ease around Rantaro. He never judged, was always nice and he wasn’t that bad looking.... she shouldn’t be thinking like this. 

She gulped and grabbed a slice of pizza from the box. Why did she feel this way? She hadn’t felt this way about him before? ‘Jesus I don’t know if I ca-‘ her thoughts were cut off by the green haired boy flipping the radio on.

“Shit, I love this song!” He began to chant the lyrics to the song “All of the things we are taking, ‘cause we are young and we’re ashamed” Kaede giggled at him as he began to half dance in the car. 

“C’mon sing it, I know you know this song” Kaede rolled her eyes and giggled again “Why?” 

“Now I can’t stand to be alone, let’s go to perfect places” Rantaro continued to sing and gripped onto her hand, edging her on to sing. 

“Every night, I live and die, meet somebody, take ‘em home” she gave in and began to sing with him “See! There you go!”.

“Okay how about this, let’s go get changed and let’s go out” Rantaro said suddenly.

“Go out?” She raised an eyebrow and half smirked.

“Yeah, let’s go to a night club. C’mon I’m in the party mood” he opened the small drawer in front of Kaede, revealing, multiple, small bags of drugs which ranged from cocaine to weed to ecstasy. 

“Don’t feel pressured or anything. But if you do decide to do anything, I’ll protect you I promise” and that was all the confirmation she needed. She wanted to try at least one of them, she trusted Rantaro and now that she knew he would look after her. She was gonna do it. 

“Well Rantaro Amami, show me how to party” she giggled and held the small bag of pills up. 

Two Hours Later 

Shuichi sat at his desk, a bottle of whiskey in front of him, light music emitting from his laptop. As he looked over his notes he couldn’t stop thinking about Maki. She seemed so nice so.... beautiful. 

How could someone like that be with someone like Kaito? He sighed and took a sip of his whiskey in an attempt to clear his head. He leaned back in his chair and rubbed his temples. “I should’ve just asked for her number. Fucking idiot...” he murmured.

After sulking for a few minutes his phone began to vibrate. A number he didn’t know appeared on the screen. Could it be? He answered quickly. 

“Hello?” He held his breath, hoping it was how he thought it was.

“Hey, Shuichi. It’s Maki” he heard her giggle softly at the other end of the phone. 

“I was starting to think you’d never call” he chuckled and ran his hand through his hair, stopping midway and left his hand there. 

“Well you thought wrong” she chuckled “any chance we could go out for drinks tomorrow? I managed to pry some info from Kaito that you might need”

“How does seven o’ clock sound?”

“Perfect, I’ll text you my address. I’ll see you tomorrow then”

“Yeah... see you tomorrow” He hung up the phone and cheered to himself. He stood and grabbed his bottle of liquor. Shuichi turned the lights off in his office and skipped into the living room. 

He loosened his top two buttons on his shirt and pulled his tie off. Tomorrow was gonna be a good day, he could feel it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys thanks for reading, I’m adding some more tags to this. 
> 
> Also for the people reading perdition I’ll add another chapter tomorrow but this fic should be weekly. I’ll try get a chapter up every Sunday but for it starting out I’ll kick it off with two chapters. 
> 
> Anyways I hope you all enjoyed reading!


	3. Sober

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaede conflicts with herself whilst Shuichi goes out on a date with Maki.

A light beam of yellow light splashed through the window and sprawled across the carpet. Kaede honestly didn’t want to move. Her head hurt, her body hurt but at least it was quiet.

She purred as she stretched and turned in the bed, only to be absolutely horrified when she turned around. In the bed next to her lay Rantaro, his green hair splayed across the pillow and looking so peaceful as he slept... even if he did stink of booze.

Kaede sat up and looked around the room. It was then that she realised she was in Shuichi and Rantaro’s apartment, not only that but she was half naked in Rantaro’s bed!. She slapped Rantaro lightly on the cheek. 

“Ah, what the fuck” he groaned as he gripped the blondes wrist and popped an eye open. “Why’d you bring me back to your place?! You know Shuichi lives here too right?!?” Kaede screamed silently.

“You didn’t care last night” he chuckled and leaned in for a kiss. “Ugh, I can’t believe you” she pushed his face away with her hand. 

“I’m joking, we didn’t do anything but you were way to wasted to go back to Miu’s” 

“So you slept with me instead?” She growled. 

“No I slept next to you, and I may have been drunk but I remember everything. By that I mean I carried you here from the car” They both giggled and she wiped a stray piece of hair behind her ear. 

“Also Shuichi was really happy about some shit and he’s been locked in his office since like eight” Kaede pouted and furrowed her brow. 

“What time is it?” She asked as she rolled his shoulders and fixed her t-shirt.

“Two in the afternoon” Kaede’s eyes widened and she snapped around in search of her phone. When she checked it’ read 

(49) Missed Calls: Miu  
(25) Missed Calls: Kiibo  
(35) Missed Calls: Hajime

“Shit they’ve been worried” Kaede held her head in her hand, effectively ruffling it into a mess of blonde hair. “Oh it’s cool I already called them. Miu sounded pissed though and it wasn’t even her I called” Rantaro chuckled nervously.

The pianist groaned as she fell back onto the pillow and pulled the covers up above her nose. “How the hell am I supposed to leave without Shuichi noticing?” Kaede pulled the covers back down and pouted.

“I’ll make sure the coast is clear, tell you to come out and I’ll drive you home, that way it sounds like I’m just going out” 

Kaede sat up, covering her half naked frame in the sheets. “Question, where are my clothes?”

“You complained that you wanted something to drink so I went and got you water, when I came back you had stripped and left everything on the floor AND opened the window so the room was freezing-“

“I get the picture, I was really drunk” Kaede grabbed her neatly folded shirt from the bedside cabinet, only to see a huge red stain in the centre of it. 

She sighed and said “Can I borrow one of your hoodies?” She tossed the shirt to the side and with a small ‘mhm’ from Rantaro she snatched a bright blue hoodie from the drawer. 

Rantaro hopped up and stumbled out of the room, leaving Kaede alone to get dressed. Her head was absolutely spinning from the whole ordeal, she felt drunk all over again, or maybe she was just hungover.

She quickly got dressed and gathered her things, now waiting on Rantaro to return. As luck would have it he appeared shortly after, opened the door slightly he announced “We’re good to go but we better hurry ‘cause he’s awake” 

The two dashed silently down the carpeted hallway, downstairs and into Rantaro’s car. It was definitely a strange morning.

The drive to Miu’s was silent. But not a harsh silence more of a comfortable one. In fact Kaede found herself enjoying her time around Rantaro, but she couldn’t help but feel guilty for it....

The car stopped almost abruptly “...We should- we should do this again sometime. Maybe . If you would like” Rantaro stumbled, his facial expression changing from confident, to semi-confident, to not having any idea what she would say.

“Yeah, just text me. You have my number idiot” Kaede giggled as she hopped out of the car and made a mad dash for side door to the bar. 

Rantaro sighed deeply and rubbed his face as he watched her go.

The blonde crept up the stairs, trying her best not to alert the other two living there, but it was all for nought when she saw the other blonde sitting in a chair. 

“The fuck where you last night?” She slurred, cigarette hanging on in between her lips. 

“Out with Rantaro, and I did have fun, thank you for asking” Kaede said sarcastically. “Why’re you sitting here like that?” Kaede pointed to Miu who sat in a chair with a single lamp on and the curtains closed.

“Tryna intimidate ya into telling me the deets” smoke fell out her mouth as she spoke and she squinted her eyes comedically.

Kaede chuckled and rolled her eyes. She dumped her things on the sofa and moved to open the curtains, the light seeming physically painful to Miu. 

“Where’s Kiibo?”

“I sent him to get us breakfast, I’m fucking starving” Miu stretched as she walked over to Kaede. Kaede jumped as Miu suddenly wrapped her hands around her waist as squeezed her. 

“How’d you go from gruff detective to carefree stoner?” Miu and Kaede giggled as Kaede wriggled away from her.

“Oooooo, you’re not denying it. I’m fucking telling Kiibs when he gets back” 

“And Kiibo will say “Miu, sh’up and help me with this” 

“Ugh, whys that so true” the two girls giggled as they collapsed onto the sofa.

————

Shuichi paced back and forth in his room. If he’s honest, he had barely slept. 

He couldn’t sleep, as much as he’d like to admit he was smooth and completely unemotional. 

He was not. 

Shuichi had been awake till three or four looking over the recent cases he’d been assigned to. Then he spent an hour trying to figure out who had came home with Rantaro. 

Then he fell asleep and woke up a few hours ago, only for him to take a shower then do absolutely nothing but watch TV. 

Shuichi shuffled around impatiently. He groaned loudly and took a look at his phone “Rantaro where the hell are you”. He grunted as he stumbled out of his room and into the front room. 

The room was... different. Or at least it felt that way. Everything looked the same, Rantaro’s dirty underwear was piled to the side of the sofa, Shuichi’s black trench coat draped over one of the stools next to the kitchen counter, and their small coffee table had several unfinished roll-ups next to an ash tray. 

Shuichi had to admit, this was supposed to be his down time but he desperately needed to be active. Sitting around was just so boring. He ran his hand through his hair, the small bit of light that seeped through the curtains bouncing off of the warm black of his hair. 

Shuichi turned his head to look at the clock on the shelf ‘15:08’. “Ugh, screw this” he snatched his phone and immediately called Rantaro. 

“Hey, whats u-“

“I never realised how boring life is when you’re not doing anything”

“Oh... so that chick you’re going out with later, her name’s Maki right?”

“Yeah..?” Shuichi raised an eyebrow, wondering what was about to come next.

“You know she’s dating someone right?”

“Yeah he’s a total dick that she’s been trying to get rid of but he’s too clingy” he heard Rantaro chuckle on the other line. 

“So he’s you then?”

“Shut up, why’re you bringing this up anyway?”

“I saw her arguing with her boyfriend outside that strip club, she fit the bill so I assumed it was her. Brown hair, fringe, super slim” 

“Yeah that’s her” Shuichi held the phone between his shoulder and his ear as he lit up a cigarette. 

“Doesn’t she have her own place to get away from him?”

Shuichi paused for a second as he took a drag from his cigarette “Dunno, if she doesn’t I guess she can crash on our couch to get away from him”

Rantaro laughed heartily “Since when are you such a good guy?”. The detective was slightly taken aback, he’d always thought he’d been a good person. 

“Since forever... oh by the way who’d you have over last night?” Rantaro’s breath hitched. 

“Just some chick from a nightclub I was at” Shuichi could hear him gulp through the phone. “Anyways, I’ve got some deliveries to make so I’ll be a couple hours at least. I’ll see you later”

“Yeah...” the phone clicked and he was gone, at least for today. The black haired boy leaned back and let the cigarette hanging from his lips. The last part of the conversation was certainly strange. “He’s probably high” Shuichi chuckled at himself. 

Growing impatient once again he decided to text Maki and now he plays the waiting game. 

————

30 minutes earlier

Maki liked to think that her life was somewhat stable. But if you actually asked her, she’d avoid the question entirely. Working in a strip club might be the most humiliating and degrading job she’s ever had. 

But you gotta do what you gotta do right?

Lately she’d been thinking of looking for something else. She couldn’t stand the thought of working in the same place as Kaito anymore. She could feel his eyes on her constantly. Always causing a scene wherever they were. 

Today however, she was hoping for something more in her life. It’s not everyday a good looking and charming guy inadvertently asks you out. 

But that was later, right now she was stocking her fridge. She strolled around the supermarket, her brown ponytail swinging as she walked. 

Maki didn’t need much, partly because she couldn’t afford a lot, she wasn’t a big eater and preferred small meals and staying healthy. 

“Maki, I’ve been looking for you everywhere” An exasperated voice said from behind her. Kaito came speeding down the aisle after her. She sighed for a long while. This has already ruined her day.

“Why aren’t you answering my calls?” He squinted his eyes, his nose scrunching up with them.

“‘Cause I’m busy and I don’t wanna hear your ‘don’t leave me’ rant again” she seethed as she tried to ignore him and continued her shopping. 

“Don’t you think you’re being a bit hasty though. Like c’mon-“

“This is the fourth time I’ve told you that I want to break up with you. I’m serious I can’t keep doing this” Maki stared at him, her eyes showing that she was genuinely hurt.

Kaito didn’t say anything. He followed her around the store as she picked up a few more things before checking out. 

“Maki I gotta know, what’ve I done-“

“Oh fuck off, are you being serious?” She spat as they left the store and began to walk down the street.

“Well yeah, what’s so bad that I’ve done!” He was demanding to know. 

“Kaito you used to be sweet and caring. Then you started hanging around with Leon and Fuyuhiko-“

“Oh come on, you’re saying we’re over because of them?!”

“We’re over cause you smashed a bottle over the back of my head. More than once let me remind you!” The brunette hissed back at him. Everyone who was anyone in the street was gawking at them now. Too late not to cause a scene.

“I... I’m sorry okay. We can figure this out” he rubbed the back of his neck as he walked towards her.

“Or you could just leave me alone. Bye Kaito” she waved slightly as she walked away, leaving him completely starstruck. 

30 Minutes Later (The Present Time)

As Maki finished stocking her fridge she couldn’t help but feel a little relieved. “New apartment, no Kaito. Never thought I’d see this coming...” she sighed and smiled weakly. 

She rolled her shoulders back and strolled through to the veranda. Her apartment overlooked a gas station and a few small shops, nothing major. 

The already fading winter sunlight shone onto her dark wooden flooring. She’d painted every room in her house white for a stylish convenience. It was cosy and fresh, not a palace but it certainly wasn’t the slums either. 

Her veranda was rather spacious and had a rather nice view over part of the city. It was her new home, and she was glad to have it. 

The brunette cringed as she heard her phone buzz again. “Fucking Kaito...” she mumbled as she moved towards her phone only to be pleasantly surprised by a text from Shuichi.

‘Hey, what’re you doing right now?’ it read. 

‘Nothing, wbu?’ she lingered over her phone like a high school girl. It felt nice though, having someone give her attention for all the right reasons. Or at least she assumed it was the right reasons.

‘Nothing. Any chance I could pick you up soon?’ Maki felt herself become a little giddy. She mentally cringed at herself. 

‘Yeah, pick me up in an hour. 23 Avens Parke Street’ she replied quickly. 

The brunette all of a sudden shifted into a completely different gear as she rushed off to her room to get ready. She quickly threw on blue ripped jeans, a white long sleeve sweatshirt, put on fashionable white sneakers and grabbed her black wool coat. 

She decided to leave her hair in a ponytail. “Maki Harukawa, actually looking in the mirror for once” she sighed gently as she looked at herself in the mirror, fixing her hair into a pony.

The brunette smiled to herself as she walked into the front room and looked out the window, the bustling street below her had no idea how excited she was. 

————  
1 Hour Later

Shuichi pulled up outside Maki’s alleged address. He peaked out his window and looked up, he assumed the small apartment complex was hers. He was correct when he saw her bolting downstairs.

The detective smiled gently as he opened the car door for her and making sure to retain that smile for as long as possible, although he probably couldn’t stop smiling.

“You look nice...” he said dreamily. She blushed furiously “Thanks, you’re not to bad yourself” she smirked. Shuichi looked down at himself and chuckled. Grey checkered trousers, black shirt and black loafers, not to mention the grey trench coat that was tossed on the back seat. 

“So there’s this place that does amazing ice cream and I’m really craving it right now” Shuichi chuckled shyly. 

“I’m not gonna lie, ice cream sounds amazing right now” Shuichi ran his tongue along his teeth and kicked the car into drive, now en route to the ice cream place.

Maki sighed in content, she stared out the window, enjoyed the faint music and shimmering sunset glow that lay on everything around her. 

“Where’s your roomie?” Maki broke the silence, tilting her head to face him slightly. 

“No clue if I’m honest. He’s probably with Hajime” 

“Hajime Hinata?”

“Yeah do you know him?” A sudden realisation just came to her. 

“Is your roomie Rantaro, green hair, lanky-“

“No way, you know Rantaro?” Shuichi furrowed his brow and laughed dryly. He knew that a lot of people knew Rantaro but this was a little surreal now. 

“To think the guy who supplies blow to the club I work at is your best friend...” Maki chuckled and shook her head. Rantaro was the local party boy and almost everyone knew him. 

“He’s a good guy. He said he saw you arguing with some guy earlier” Maki rolled her eyes at the thought of Kaito becoming a reoccurring problem was more than enough to sour her mood. 

She took a deep, long sigh as the car came to a halt outside what she guessed was the ice cream place they were going to. “He... he keeps fallowing me around ‘cause I broke up with him the other day. The place you picked me up from is my new apartment, he doesn’t know about it”

“All of this just to get away from him?”

“Well yeah... I’m not a disingenuous person, so I’m not gonna be with somebody who makes me feel unhappy. Shuichi nodded in agreement with her, she hadn’t realised but he’d been looking at her with a genuine wonder in his eyes. 

“I get that” he rubbed his neck and shifted in his seat. “For now though, at least let me try and show you the good time you’ve been missing out on” They both smiled brightly at each other. 

“Do you wanna eat in there or do you want me to go get the ice cream and we can eat out here?” 

“Out here?” Maki said, fiddling with the small strands of hair that hung from each side of her head. “Yeah, whatever works for you. What kind do you like?” 

“Surprise me”

“Will do” He grabbed his wallet and sped off to grant her request. She smiled and whipped the sun visor down and began to check herself in the mirror. For once she actually cared how she looked. A major difference from usual. Maybe Shuichi would be a good thing after all...

The door opened, ripping her from her trance. She looked to see Shuichi setting down a rather large sized tub of ice cream with whipped cream and a cherry on top. 

“Cookie dough fine?” He smiled crookedly as he dug a small plastic spoon into the ice cream. “Perfect, but I’m scared all of this is gonna go to waste” Shuichi only raised an eyebrow and shrugged in return. 

“It’s worth it” he began to feed her the ice cream which caused her to blush again.

Maki swallowed the icy substance and leaned against the seat “You’re awfully smooth” she giggled. The dark haired boy froze slightly. Was he being smooth? Was this working? Apparently it was.

“Since you questioned me about my love life, what about yours? What happened with your girlfriend?” The brunette stole the plastic spoon from him, this time feeding him the ice cream.

“That was my fault I guess. I would always say sarcastic stuff and make jokes that were in poor taste. One day she snapped and decided enough was enough and left” he sounded sad as he spoke about it. 

The brunette thought hard about it whilst she ate away at the ice cream she’d plopped into her mouth. “I’m not gonna lie, it sounds like she overreacted” Shuichi smiled warmly at her words. It was what he he’d thought at first but pushed the thoughts aside to except responsibility.

“Oh I almost forgot!” Maki’s face lit up slightly before dying back down. The detective pouted as he stuffed ice cream into his mouth. 

“I snooped through the clubs security cameras for you. There’s footage of Kaito talking to this guy called Leon out the front of the club before Leon takes off. This is just before the gunshots-”

The detective stopped her rather rudely and moved the ice cream into her mouth. “That’s great that you did that for me, but I was thinking we could take a break from that stuff” Maki chuckled and swallowed the ice cream before leaning back in her seat.

“I don’t know Leon, but I’ve heard he’s a douche”

“Total douche” Maki laughed and stared out across the empty car park. “I swear he hangs around Kaito and Mondo so that Sayaka will notice him” 

“So the worst kinda douche-” Shuichi was cut off by the brunettes laughter, which in return made him laugh too. 

“Since when do you get types of douche?” 

“Since forever, have you never put someone on the spectrum of douche before?” 

“Do you know Leon keeps trying to start up this punk rock band with Rantaro-“ Shuichi choked and began to laugh hysterically.

“If Rantaro told him he could play the guitar, he’s bullshitting him” 

A grin began to tug at Maki’s lips again “Has he done this before?”

“He told my ex he could play the guitar and that he’d be her backup for her piano gigs and I don’t think she ever figured it out until I told her” the pairs giggled began to die down.

“This ice creams great but gonna be honest I’m starving”

“I’m so glad you said that ‘cause I’am too” Shuichi chuckled “Want me to toss the ice cream?” Maki nodded and handed him the tub, not before picking the cherry of the top and sliding it into her mouth though.

Shuichi left the car, leaving her behind again. She honestly didn’t mind though. There was something reassuring knowing that he was leaving and coming back for her. It was a strange thought.

The dark haired boy fell into the car and shut the door with an audible ‘thunk’. “What kind of food do you like?” 

“Italian?” She looked to be in deep thought about it, he never thought he’d see someone think so hard about what kind of food they like.

“I know a good Italian restaurant, wanna go?”

“Of course I do” she smirked sarcastically. Before they knew it Shuichi was driving away to wherever they were going. 

————  
“Do you know what Hajime just said to me?!” Kiibo boomed, completely exaggerating the severity of the situation. 

“Don’t know, don’t care” Miu smiled lovingly. “He called you short didn’t he” Kaede smirked and Kiibo shook his head furiously.

“What time are you gonna be back at?” Miu sighed as she poured herself a glass of wine. “Dunno, I’ll call you later though” the silver haired boy kissed her passionately.

“You better be giving out those kind of kisses later” Miu cooed, rubbing Kiibo’s chest. “Maybe, who knows. Love you” he gave one last kiss before taking off downstairs and leaving for the most part of the night.

The pianist pouted as she wrapped herself in a blanket. “How does everything just click for you two?” she questioned. Miu shrugged and joined her under the blanket, being careful as to not spill her wine. 

“We’re alike in some ways and we’re completely different in others. But we trust each other and love each other so that’s how it works I guess” Miu drained half of her glass and sighed before looking at Kaede.

“I guess we’re both so comfortable around each other and we like being around each other. I think that’s a pretty big part of it”

“Not to mention your excessive banter” Kaede joked as she leaned against Miu and flicked through the various movies on Netflix. 

Miu glanced outside to see the sun starting to set “I can’t believe how dark it is and it’s only five” the other blonde shrugged “Guess that’s winter for ya”.

“Please do not put on a comedy-romance” Miu begged and pouted at Kaede. “What’s so wrong about them?” Miu rolled her eyes and finished her wine. 

“Everything, why don’t you go downstairs, get something to drink and I’ll decide what we’re watching” Kaede pouted and groaned as she slid out from under the blanket.

“Whys it always freezing in here” Kaede complained as she made her slow decline down the stairs. She ducked down under the bar to see Miu’s collection of wine bottles. She picked up a bottle that read ‘Cabernet Franc’. 

The blonde shrugged and began to tiptoe out from behind the bar. Only to be stunned by what she saw outside the window. It was Shuichi with another girl...

And he was happy, smiling and laughing with her. ‘Maybe I was the problem...” she thought as she looked on in awe as they passed by the window. 

Shuichi’s hand floated protectively over the small of the girls back. ‘Were they dating?’ Kaede couldn’t help but wonder. The blonde pried her eyes away from the window as they passed by and slowly went back up the stairs. 

Miu raised an eyebrow at her frowning friend “Whats up with you?”. Kaede sat on the edge of the couch, twisting the black bottle in her hands. 

“I just saw Shuichi... and he was with some other girl...” the other girl sighed and shuffled over to her, draping her arms over Kaede’s shoulders. 

“No offence, but why do you care? You can just move on now” Kaede’s frown began to cease. She was right. She doesn’t need to care. 

“Want me to call Rantarooo~” Miu teased and pinched Kaede’s cheek. “No, but I do want you to call somewhere and get us something to eat before I die of starvation” The two girls giggled before Miu reached out and grabbed her phone.

“Yeah, drinking on a empty stomach can’t be good. Chinese work for you?” 

“Of course it does” Kaede smiled. Miu walked into the other room to make the call whilst Kaede topped up both of their glasses with wine. Kaede glanced at her phone before grabbing it quickly.

‘What’re you doing tomorrow?’ sent to Rantaro. If Shuichi was moving on then so was she. 

————  
1 Hour Later

“So a guy ran into your firm screaming ‘I love you’ to your boss and your boss just went ‘Why couldn’t you just call me’?” Maki giggled as they left the restaurant and began to wander down the street. 

“Turns out the guy was some guy she’d been seeing and this guy who we work with, Byakuya, was fuming. So he walked up to our boss and was like ‘I thought we were exclusive’. So my boss was like ‘Who said we were ever dating’ then just left” 

They giggled as they walked down the bustling streets till they got to the car. Shuichi frowned slightly as they fell into the car seats, he’d just realised this is possibly the end of their night. 

“So I’m out of ideas for what else to do” Shuichi smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. “Wanna go see a movie?” Maki asked, leaning back against the seat. 

“Are you gonna rope me into seeing ‘A Star Is Born’?” 

“I was thinking more Halloween so you can hold my hand when you get too scared” Shuichi let out a small chuckle and bit his lip. 

“Should’ve seen that coming” 

“I think I’m winning this ‘cheesy line’ battle”

“The only thing your winning is my heart”

Maki pouted and sat up fully “Okay, that’s not fair” she giggled. Shuichi smiled and started up the car. “So Halloween it is then. I’m thinking we should go to the drive-in cinema” 

“Also known as Netflix on your phone” 

“Wow, how’d you know” She chuckled at his sarcasm. “Drive-in sounds fun, it means I can say whatever I want and it’s only you that can tell me to shut up” Shuichi chuckled and smiled crookedly at her. 

2 Hours Later

The movie was certainly an experience. Maki and Shuichi picked on every last detail, making sure not to miss a thing. 

Some way through Maki had ended up resting herself on Shuichi’s shoulder after he’d leaned towards her. She didn’t even remember doing it, but it was nice.

“Y’know the movies finished and no one has moved yet- actually I think that couples having sex in their car” Maki and Shuichi chuckled together. 

Shuichi turned his head to see the alleged couple, he furrowed his brow and smiled. “I think you might be right, ‘cause that guy definitely has his dick out. This is traumatising, I think it’s soft”

“Well then apparently Kaito’s dick looked soft when it was hard” the two broke into a fit of laughter, not for the first time that night at least. “This was fun...” Maki sighed blissfully. 

“Yeah... I never thought there was anyone who had the same dry and sarcastic humour as me” He chuckled. “Any chance you’d wanna go on a date again?” 

“Oh, so this a date?” She pretended to act surprised. “Sorry, was it not up to your five star restaurant standards?” 

“Well of course, I’ll only accept the finest four thousand dollar wine” she put on her best snobby accent and curled her head further into his shoulder. “Of course I’ll go out with you again...” she whispered, a light blush painting her cheeks. 

“Want me to take you home or are you planning on sitting out here all night” 

“Yeah, well as much as I’d love to stay and here and make fun of stuff with you all night. I’m really tired” 

“You’re gonna have to get off me before I can take you home” he sighed. Maki reluctantly sat up and Shuichi started up the car, driving her back to her apartment in what felt like moments.

“This was a lot of fun... thank you for tonight” Shuichi smiled gently at her.

“You’re welcome, I’ll just need to up my game for the next time we go out” he jokingly declared. She smiled softly at him and leaned forward, gently kissing him on the lips. He returned the gesture and rested his nose next to hers. 

“Call me later...” she said huskily. “Definitely”, they lingered for a while longer, brushing noses and enjoying each other’s presence. 

And with a final quick kiss, she waved her goodbyes and left, darting up the stairs to her apartment. He smiled to himself as he began to drive back to his own home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys thanks for reading! I know it’s a little late but I tried I’m sorry.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed reading and I’ll have the next chapter up as soon as possible!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I’ve been working on this for a while and I’m really enjoying writing it. 
> 
> If you are are enjoying or have anything else to say about the fic please let me know. All feedback is appreciated!
> 
> Anyways thanks for reading, I’ll get another chapter up as soon as possible!


End file.
